Percy Jackson, Vampire
by percyjacksonfan13
Summary: After being attacked by a strange, dark figure, Percy realizes he has become a powerful vampire. Now, Percy must fight for the fate of the free world as an order of ancient vampires arise to enslave the human race and end the oppression of vampires across the world. Percy must defeat the order with the help of young loyal vampires to save the world and the love of his eternal life.
1. Summer School Bites

Chapter 1: Summer School Bites

Attending summer school was like having to listen to nails being scratched on a chalk board for five hours straight, it's a pain in the ass, but being a pain in the ass is really what got me here. I'm Percy Jackson and right now I'm learning algebra from the weirdest looking man you have ever seen. Mr. Thomas looks exactly like the nerds that get constantly picked on throughout the entire year. He wore glasses that had a crack in the middle, a green sweater vest, khaki pants, and even a pocket protector! Who in their right minds would even consider such a thing, just knowing that it would send your popularity right down the tubes? But what exactly am I saying? He's a teacher, no one cares. Sitting back at my desk and staring at the ceiling was the only source of amusement I could find in this hell hole. Mr. Thomas talked so slow you would think that the world had been put into slow motion. I could be at camp right now, hanging around with Grover, and best of all I could be with Annabeth. Since she had gone to a school all the way in California I was worried that she would have met some hot Californian body builder. I looked around the room, not even trying to pay attention. I found an old clock and started counting the ticking and tocking of the long hand. 3:28!

"Come on damn it." I muttered under my breath

"Mr. Jackson?" I head Mr. Thomas say. I reluctantly turned my head slowly in his direction.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?" I looked around at the four other people in the class, most of them sleeping. I was trying to come up with an excuse when all of a sudden the bell rang.

"Yea, bye." I quickly said, bolting out the door. Walking out into the cool air made me feel free and relaxed. The dark clouds in the sky rumbled with anger and a drizzle started to fall. I zipped up my jacket and put my hood over my head. Starting down the abandoned street I noticed something. A Dark figure was standing in the middle of the road. He wore all dark clothes and a large black hood that covered most of his face. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at him. He just stood there, motionless. I couldn't tell if he was staring at me because his hood draped over his eyes. He started to approach slowly, and a chill ran up my spine. I turned around, but I was still looking at him. His walk turned into a sprint in an instant. I turned myself fully around and found my self on the ground. He appeared right in front of me! How did he get there so fast? I started crawling away but his foot came down hard on my leg. He was so strong I couldn't pull away from him.

"Help!" I screamed as loud as I could. I tried reaching for riptide but with lightning speed he grabbed my arm.

"This will only hurt a little bit." The figure said, removing his hood, revealing his pale face. He opened his mouth slowly, revealing razor sharp fangs.

"What are you…." I whispered. He brought the fangs down hard on my neck. The pain was so intense I blacked out in the cold dark street.


	2. The Change

New story people! Don't think that im giving up on PJTB. I do hope this story will be as successful as that one, though.

Chapter 2: The Change

Darkness. I stood in the only ray of light possible in the room. Nothing could be seen or heard except my loud breathing. I looked around looking for a way out, but nothing. Then, suddenly a shift in the darkness caught my eye. I looked to my right to see a hand on my shoulder. The dark figure. Then I saw another shift, and another, until I was surrounded by dark figures.

"This will only hurt a little bit." They all whispered.

I woke up screaming. It was just a dream, but it felt all too real. I felt small specs of cold on my head. It took me a few seconds to understand it was raining. The cold asphalt sent a shock through my body, letting me know that I was still alive. Rising up off the road took all my strength. What happened was a blur to me, but I tried to put the pieces together as I walked the dark streets of New York alone in the rain. What exactly was that guy? He was fast, and had teeth that could probably rip through metal, that's for sure. I hesitantly reached my hand for the back of my neck. It felt like I had been stabbed in the neck with a fork. I could feel two medium sized holes and the warm, moist sensation of blood on my fingertips. Surely, when I pulled my hand back, it was covered with blood. Without hesitation I licked my hand dry until the color red was no longer visible. I started to feel relaxed and warm, even though I shouldn't at the moment with the rapid downpour of rain. As I turned my street corner red and blue lights flashed against the side of my apartment.

"Shit…." I said as I climbed the stairs leading up to the door.

"Percy!" My mom exclaimed as I opened the door. She embraced me with a tight hug.

"Where have you been?!" her face was red. She had been crying. Two police officers were sitting on the couch eating blueberry muffins.

"Im ok mom." I lied. My stomach was flipping upside down and I felt like I had to throw up.

"Percy where were….."

"I got asked to stay after school. I really don't want to talk about it….I think ill just go to bed." My mom just nodded.

"Boys." I said to the cops with a quick nod. They just nodded back as I went to my room. I locked the door behind me and fell to the floor. I grasped my stomach in pain and tried not to scream with all the air left in my lungs. I felt like someone was stabbing me with a knife in my stomach. I grabbed onto the sheets of my bed and bit down onto them. I started twisting and shaking, not being able to control myself. When I finally unclenched my teeth from the sheet, a chill ran up my spine. On the spot on my sheets where I bit them, two holes had appeared. I turned over on my side and felt something hard against my leg. My phone. The pain within me subsided a little, but it still hung over me with a sharp sting. My phone was digging into my leg so I slowly pulled it out of my pocket. Seventeen missed calls. Seven from my mom, and ten from Annabeth. I tried to smile but I just couldn't get it to appear. She was worried about me. Just then my phone vibrated against my hand. Annabeth was trying to call. I slowly hit the answer button and put it on speaker.

"Percy?" Annabeth said in an extremely happy tone. She had the most beautiful voice ever.

"…….I'm here…." I managed to croak out.

"Percy are you ok???" she asked more seriously.

"No…" I couldn't lie to Annabeth, especially when I sounded like I was dying.

"Percy what happened?!" Annabeth yelped.

"I-I don't know…" I couldn't tell her what really happened, not yet anyway.

"Please don't die on me Percy." She sounded like she was crying.

"Hey…. Who said I was dying? Im not going anywhere, okay? Im not leaving you….. I promise…" I said quietly. There was a short pause. It was only five seconds but it felt like an eternity.

"I love you Percy…" Annabeth said in a whisper. Tears filled in my eyes. What if I was dying right here? I didn't want to dye. I loved Annabeth so much, and I wasn't about to give up.

"I…." I stopped in the middle of my sentence because the pain came back with fury. I started breathing heavily and Annabeth must have heard because she started screaming my name. Then, everything went dark.

Light hit me directly in the face as I opened my eyes. I groaned loudly as I sat up, feeling a slight burning sensation in my stomach. The world around me seemed different, darker almost. Maybe it was just the dark clouds hovering in the sky, or maybe it was something else. As I unlocked my door and stepped outside I saw my mom lying down on the couch fully asleep, clutching onto an old family photo album. I sat beside her carefully, trying not to wake her up. I took the photo album from her soft grip and flipped through it. My mom stopped putting pictures in it around the time that I was five. I guess she didn't have time for these kinds of things anymore since she was so busy with work. The book contained many pictures of me, like my 3rd birthday party, and my first day of school. Looking through the pictures of me and my mom together made me smile. I cursed under my breath and put my hand over my mouth. I ran into the bathroom to check my mouth in the mirror. What I saw made me gasp. My upper and bottom cuspids were longer and sharper. I backed up into the wall and starred in horror. I jumped when they started moving, for they shrunk back into their normal size. I slid down the wall and sat on the floor. I had changed. My skin was pale. My teeth were razor sharp. The dark figure was a vampire. _I_ was a vampire.

WOAH! So I've read some reviews on my first chapter and I know that some of the work was sloppy. My Microsoft word is old and isn't as advanced as the one I had before. AND IM SORRY I DIDN'T HAVE AN ORIGINAL IDEA! Even though I didn't see anyone else doing it xp. But I do love all my readers and reviewers and I enjoy your suggestions and feedback!


	3. Silent Alarm

Chapter 3: Silent Alarm

It took me a moment to remember where I was. The bathroom floor felt cold and comforting underneath me as I looked up at the ceiling. My mind was racing with a thousand questions. Why was this happening to me? **What** was going to happen to me? Becoming a blood sucking monster wasn't exactly part of my 4 year plan. I needed to figure out what I was going to do, and I could tell I wouldn't find any answers by sitting around in my bathroom all day.

I tried to stand, but my legs felt weak. I couldn't tell if it was out of shock or if it was because of the changes that were happening in my body. I grabbed onto the counter in front of me and hauled myself back onto my feet. My legs shook beneath me and I had to lean into the counter for support. I couldn't help but quietly stare at my reflection in the mirror.

I looked like death. My skin was even paler than at the beginning of the transformation. It was as if I hadn't been out in the sun in years. I ran my fingers through my shaggy hair, taking in a deep breath as I noticed small streaks of red breaking through my bangs. Swiping my hair out of my eyes, my heart skipped a beat in panic. My irises had turned golden in color.

"No, no, no, no, no…" I muttered to myself. How could I possibly hide this or even explain it? My eyes started darting around the room in a panic. I pressed my palms tight against my eyes as the room started spinning; the beginning of a panic attack. Fortunately my fit was cut short by a loud banging on my front door which echoed throughout my apartment. I combed my hair back over my eyes with my fingers and shook off the numbness in my legs as I rushed to my front door. As soon as I swung the door open I was attacked with a tight hug. It caught me off guard, but I immediately felt comfort from the figures strong arms around my neck, holding our bodies tight together. I didn't really know who it was until a few loose strand of blonde hair fell into my eyes.

"Annabeth?" I asked, not really surprised as I remembered how our last phone call had ended so oddly. She knew something was wrong, and she had come to my rescue. It was a nice reminder as to how much she actually cared about me.

But then she pushed me away to arm's length, a frantic look on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice slightly cracking.

"Of course I'm okay…." I quietly replied.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Promise?"

"I promise you." My response was met with a reassured smile, followed by an enraged glare that would make even Kronos run for the goddamn hills.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" she bellowed while slapping me across the face with a profound smack.

"What the hell is yours?!" I yelled back while rubbing my hot cheek.

"You made me all sick and worried, thinking you were dying on the phone and then you just hang up on me?!

"I passed out!"

"You couldn't think to call me back just let me know you were okay whenever you woke up?!"

"I-….We- Well…."

"Of course you didn't! Because you're Percy Jackson! You don't care about anyone but yourself, and you're just some stupid boy, and that really hurt didn't it?" Her mood went from hostile to calm in less than a second. The anger in her eyes had subsided to an apologetic stare as she saw that I was holding my cheek silently, embarrassed as she unleashed hell upon on me.

"I feel like someone started a fire on the left side of my face." I said jokingly. She laughed quietly as she reached her hand out to my cheek. Her hand felt soothingly cool against my cheek. She smiled, and I smiled back at her. A feeling of comfort washed over my body, a familiar comfort that always took hold of me when Annabeth was around.

Behind me, I could hear my mother waking up on the couch.

"Mmmh…..Hey Percy….." she said through a yawn. She studied us for a second as she sat up on the couch.

"Oh, Hello Annabeth. It's really nice to see you again….Did you hit my son?" Mom said flatly.

"Um….Yes Ma'am. I did." Annabeth said sheepishly.

My mom paused for a second to take that in.

"Good girl." She said as she got up to make her way towards the kitchen.

"Mom we're going outside for a second." I said, rolling my eyes as I pulled Annabeth back outside through the door by her hand.

"It was nice to see you again Mrs. Jackson!" Annabeth called out before the door slammed abruptly behind us.

* * *

"So what happened?" We were sitting on the hood of Annabeth's new mustang. It was quite a beautiful thing. It was black, dark as night; a car that could turn heads during the day but impossible to see at night.

"I was just exhausted is all." I lied. I could tell Annabeth anything, but what had happened to me earlier during the day was something I knew I had to keep to myself.

"It's just more bullshit at school. You know how it is."

"I guess so…." Annabeth said. She looked like she believed me. I hoped she believed me.

"It's freezing out here!" Annabeth exclaimed, hugging her legs against her chest as she tried to conserve body heat.

"Here," I said as I slipped my jacket off and placed it over her shoulders. "I can't even feel it tonight." The truth was that I really couldn't. Another side effect of being a…..creature…..I suppose.

It would turn out to be a useful power, seeing as how winters in New York could turn so extreme.

"You must be crazy!" Annabeth said, bundling herself in my jacket.

"But thank you….." she added. She pulled herself a little closer to me and I put my arm around her to keep her that way. We sat in calming silence for a few minutes; I got a sense of how terrified she had been over me. But as we sat there I couldn't help but feel like something was watching over us. Then it hit me, a quiet whisper that flowed through the air with the wind; A voice that spoke a language that I couldn't comprehend. It was an ancient voice. I looked around the parking lot and didn't see a single soul.

"Do you hear that?" I asked Annabeth quietly.

"Hear what?"

"That voice!"

"What voice?" She sat up, a confused look on her face. I just shook my head, confused and a bit shaken at the mysterious voice.

Annabeth gave a humorous sigh, "Maybe you are going crazy."

"Maybe…."

"So…." She added after another brief pause. "You must be excited for camp right? Only one month to go!" I could hear the excitement in her voice. Honestly speaking, I had forgotten all about camp, and in that moment I thought about how my current predicament could be the start of a new nightmare at camp. Even more troubling was that I had only one month to figure out how to fix things before we return to camp.

"I'm….ecstatic." I replied coldly.

"Well you certainly sound ecstatic." She said, giving me a playful nudge.

"Every year when the time finally rolls around for us to return to camp, I just feel so..." she paused as if she didn't know what to say.

"Enthusiastic?" I guessed.

"Happy." She finally sighed out. "I'm happy because I know that I'm going to my true home. Where my family is. Where you are." She paused again, smiling as her cheeks burned a little red. "It's just the only place that I feel like I'm actually alive. It's as if life stops when we're out here, and it doesn't really continue until I'm finally in those woods again."

"I used to feel that way."

"But now you don't?"

"Annabeth, Camp Half-blood is my home. It always will be. But lately I've been feeling like I need to choose which world I want to live in. I can't just keep switching back and forth; it's going to drive me mad." I was being completely honest. I thought about this often, usually when I couldn't sleep late at night. It's not easy living a double life, but now I guess it's a triple life.

Shit.

"I guess I understand where you're coming from." She said. I could tell from her tone that she didn't like me talking like that. I kept thinking about how she really felt about me, and that made me think of what she said to me on the phone.

"Annabeth….About what you said to me before I hung up….."

Her face turned a darker shade of red.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. I didn't mean it like….I meant like a friend, ya know? Like I really care about you, and you're my best friend. That kind of love…." She didn't look at me. She kept her eyes to the concrete.

"Oh, yeah. Well I already knew that. I understood."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I…..don't really know." She shook her head and smiled as she hopped off the hood. "I should go. My dad looked worried enough when I bolted out of our apartment."

"Your dad's here? In New York?" I said as I slid off of the hood. Annabeth's dad had stayed in California for years.

"He said he wanted to be closer to me. He's actually nice to have around. Surprising, eh?" She unlocked her door and climbed into her car. She started the engine, which sent a loud roar rumbling through the parking lot.

"Think you'll survive without me for a while?" She said as she rolled her window down.

"I don't know" I said jokingly. "I mean, I'm not really one for avoiding trouble."

"You know what Percy Jackson? You're bad for my health." She laughed. "You're like a bad drug."

"Yeah, and yet you always come back for more." I joked back.

She smiled more, that red color filling her cheeks again. She gave me a wave as she pulled out of the parking lot. I watched her go until I couldn't see her taillights anymore.

* * *

Paralyzed, I stared down at the pool of blood. I was in a trance. The dark pool of crimson at my feet seemed to call out to me with a thousand hypnotic voices. More ancient voices. Some were as soft as a whisper, others were deafening screams. It wasn't long before my overwhelming hunger drove me to my knees. I dipped my hands into the blood and brought a small crimson pool to my mouth. It was intoxicating. The taste of iron filled my mouth as I swallowed it down. I dipped my hands in again. And again. And again. I couldn't stop; it was too addictive. No matter how much I drank I could not quench my thirst. As I dipped my hands into the blood yet again, a dozen bloody hands reached out of the pool and grabbed my arms. I screamed out in horror as the hands pulled me down into the pool and held me under. I lashed my body around, unable to get free of their grasp. A thousand thoughts raced through my head as I fought to break free. I was drowning. Ironic for the son of Poseidon. Eventually I was too tired to fight. I gave up, and the arms pulled me down deeper and deeper into the crimson. They pulled me down until I could finally make out a solid figure.

It was a woman. She was young with dark red hair and she was floating towards me through the blood. She was completely nude; her pale skin seemed to glow through the dark pool. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I looked into her dark red eyes as she held out her ghostly hand to me. She smiled, revealing her fangs for the first time.

_"Take my hand."_ She called out. Her voice was the most terrifying and yet the most soothing voice I had ever heard. _"Take my hand and I will save you. I will look out for you until it is your turn to do the same for me."_ I had no choice. I reached out with all of my strength and as I touched my fingers against her palm she closed her hand tight around my hand. The red was replaced by a blinding red light that shook me out of my sleep.

I shot up in my bed, gasping for air and clutching my throat. I turned over and started coughing blood up onto my pillow. I sat there shaking in terror as I tried to collect my thoughts. I could feel my fangs with my tongue; they were incredibly sharper and longer than they had originally been. As I felt around my mouth and then to my jaw, I winced in horror as my jaw grown out an unusual size. I opened my mouth and realized that mouth could wider than what was humanly possible. It seemed like my jaw had become completely unhinged. Then, all of a sudden a sharp pain ran through my jaw as it cracked and shifted back into its correct shape. I laid there, my face buried into my bed as I cried into my sheets. This was the scariest night of my life. I had absolutely no idea of what the hell was going on, but I composed myself enough to get out of bed after a while. As I stood up I froze in my place, shocked at what only I could have been responsible for.

My room was a total wreck. My shelves had been completely destroyed; most of my clothes had been torn to shreds and were thrown about my floor like rags. Pages from the books in my schoolbag and been ripped out and shredded all over the room. But the thing that disturbed me the most was that there were long claw marks covering every wall of my room.

* * *

So yeah, the response to the first two chapters of this story totally surprised me. When I finished with the first two chapters I had lost interest in writing a story like this. I honestly had given up on it and had planned to drop it. However, you all continued to read it. And through your comments and messages I had found a new inspiration for the story and decided to dive back into it again. Now, I've come up with the most creative story that I've ever created. I'm still growing as a writer and this could be a major playing field for me to grow and create, seeing as how this is really different for me. I'm bringing this story back from the dead because I feel like the fans really want it, and I need it to grow as a writer.

So. Expect more content for this story soon, true believers!


End file.
